


Quiet, Please

by Alette



Series: MX Fic Prompts [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Libraries, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, the same loud, silver-haired young man comes to the library, and every day Hyungwon can't help but watch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Monsta X fic bingo: Week 4.  
> The prompt was 'College/University'

He was back.

Hyungwon didn't even have to look up from his copy of  _ Poetry From the Red Turban Invasion.  _ The footsteps were loud enough to announce his arrival.

Sure enough, Hyungwon heard the scrape of a wooden chair being pulled back, and then the thump as a body fell into it. It took all of Hyungwon’s self-control not to sigh aloud. He couldn't even _ sit down  _ quietly.

He knew what he'd see, but Hyungwon couldn't keep himself from sneaking a peek over his book.

There, sitting at the next table, was a young man. His hair was pure silver– dyed, obviously, but it suited him as though it was natural. The person was as loud as his hair. Not just his words and actions; his smile was bright and eye-catching, and he wore it continually on his good-looking face that was just a little too pretty to be handsome. 

He leaned back in his chair, stretched out his arms and gave out a loud yawn. At the table next to his, a young woman looked up from her piles of books and whispered, “Quiet please.”

“Sorry,” the young man answered in a slightly-too-loud voice. The girl sighed and gave up, returning to her notebook.

Hyungwon smiled from behind his book. The silver-haired boy was just not built for libraries, which was strange since he returned every day.

The university library was gigantic, easily housing hundreds of books along with a number of large study rooms. Hyungwon was a frequent visitor, dropping by occasionally to look at new books, academic or not. He had developed a slight addiction. New books fascinated him, and even the dullest biology textbook had at least one interesting section for him to skim through.

For the last fortnight he had followed a regular schedule. An essay on poetry during the Goryeo period had been assigned, and Hyungwon used it as an excuse to visit the library every afternoon and go through all the old Korean poetry books, and some of the history books too.

And every afternoon, the silver-haired boy was there too.

The first couple of days Hyungwon had been genuinely annoyed. The stranger was loud in every thing he did, and Hyungwon went to the library to read in silence. Silence appeared to be afraid of the silver-haired guy, because anywhere he was, silence was not. His stay was punctuated by hisses of “Quiet please!” and urgently whispered “Could you keep it down?”. And yet, no matter how many times you asked him, he could not keep it down. It was legitimately infuriating.

By the sixth day, the annoyance had faded away to be replaced by a sort of fondness. It wasn't the silver-haired boy's fault. He didn't do it intentionally, after all. And the way he came back every afternoon, no matter how many nasty looks he got… it was endearing.

Of course, Hyungwon admitted the stranger’s looks had something to do with Hyungwon’s fondness. He really was very good-looking. That pretty face coupled with that sunny smile… it was almost enough for Hyungwon to forgive him for anything short of drop-kicking his own mother.

Hyungwon pulled away from his thoughts as he noticed the boy getting up. This was another routine. The strange boy would grab an armful of random books from all over the library, bring them back to his table, and flip through them. Hyungwon had never seen him spend more than a couple of minutes on any of them. 

And he did this every day, without fail.

It was annoying  _ and  _ endearing.

The boy had returned, along with a number of books. Hyungwon discreetly took a look at their covers from behind his own book. A psychology book, a textbook on quantum physics, a slim volume on botany. Totally random. The day before the strange boy had picked up a human resource management book, a statistics book and an actual honest-to-God cookbook. He hadn’t enjoyed any of those books either, though he had spent a while on the cookbook, commenting loudly on how delicious everything looked and how it was making him hungry. That had gotten him a glare and a hissed warning from an irate business student.

Hyungwon tried to focus on his poetry book, but the silver-haired stranger was just so much more interesting. He flipped through the quantum physics book, staring confusedly at every other page. It was adorable. He obviously couldn’t understand a thing, but he was still trying. Hyungwon had no idea why. He had no idea why the stranger was still trying, or why Hyungwon was still watching him. Finally, the silver-haired boy sighed loudly and said, “I don’t get a word of this.”

A bespectacled brunette a couple of tables away glared at the back of the silver head, and Hyungwon smiled behind the safety of his book. He decided he’d spent too much time pretending to read the same book, so he put it down and picked up a thicker one. He didn’t want the silver-haired stranger to think he was a slow reader.

He watched as the boy flipped through the botany book boredly, and then start on the psychology one. This one seemed to interest him more. He started reading thoroughly, and at one point he leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable. Hyungwon took this opportunity to note that the stranger was quite tall, with lean, long legs stretched out underneath the table. 

A few minutes later, and he was done with the psychology book too. The stranger spent a little more time playing around with the books, running a thumb over the corners, inspecting the spines, and then he got up to return them to their shelves. A minute after that, he was skipping out the door.

Hyungwon watched him go, sighed silently at himself, and then went back to reading.

 

The silver-haired boy came back the next day, and this time he wasn’t alone.

Hyungwon heard his footsteps as he entered, always a little louder than a regular person’s, but this time he also heard him say, “Don’t take too long.”

Instinctively Hyungwon raised his book to hide his face, and looked over the top of it. The silver-haired stranger was there, and with him was another young man— blonde, handsome, with an attractive smile on his pink lips. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” the newcomer said, and Hyungwon had to strain his ears to hear him. Unlike his friend, he seemed to understand library etiquette. “I only need one book.”

“I can help you find it,” the other said, in his usual volume voice, which was naturally louder than other people’s usual volume voice. “I know this place inside out.”

A girl nearby looked up from her heavy textbook and shushed him. “Sorry,” he said, still too loud. The girl glared for a moment, and then pointedly put her hands over her ears and went back to reading.

“Just… wait here,” the blonde one instructed in a low voice. “And try and be quiet, okay?”

“Yes, hyung,” the silver-haired replied cutely. 

Damn, he really was cute. Hyungwon was too busy watching that sunny smile to look away. The handsome blonde walked right past his table, and there was a brief moment of eye-contact, in which the blonde smiled apologetically. Hyungwon kept his face blank. 

The silver-haired boy bounced on the balls of his feet, fidgeted with a nearby chair as he waited. He didn’t sit down. Which meant he wasn’t going to stay. Hyungwon was… disappointed. That silver head had become a constant in his visits to the library; it was strange to think he wouldn’t be there, thinking aloud and being a nuisance. 

He was probably going to go somewhere with his handsome blonde friend. It was more than a suspicion, Hyungwon was sure of it. There was a whine in that ‘yes, hyung’ that gave it more of a feel of ‘yes, oppa’. It was disgusting. Couples shouldn’t be allowed to get cutesy like that, not in libraries, and especially not in libraries Hyungwon went to. 

What if it became daily? Silver and blonde heads entering together, bending over one book, whispering to each other. Putting a book up so they could try and sneak kisses to each other, sneaking off to one of the more deserted sections of the library to kiss among the bookshelves…

Hyungwon realised he was glaring at his own book, and quickly stopped himself. He glanced up to see if the silver-haired stranger had noticed, but no, he hadn’t. Hyungwon breathed a silent sigh of relief, and then tried to concentrate on the page in front of him. It didn't work.

The good-looking blond hyung returned from his time among the shelves, old mathematics textbook in hand. He flashed a quick smile at his silver friend, and walked over to the librarian’s desk with him. Hyungwon watched them from behind his open book. They were only at the desk for a minute before the blonde left the library, the silver-haired boy trailing him with a smile.

Hyungwon returned to his collection of poetry, and tried to stop thinking about kisses behind bookshelves.

 

The next day, he came early.

Hyungwon walked into the library at four in the morning to find the silver-haired boy already there, seated at his usual table. He was busy, too. He had a file crammed with sheets of paper nearby, and he was scribbling away in a notebook. Hyungwon could only sneak in a brief glance as he walked to his favourite seat. 

He put his own notebook and stationery down, and then gathered a few books from the poetry section, as well as his usual history reference. He returned to find the silver stranger exactly where he'd left him. Hyungwon opened up a book and started to read, trying to hide a smile. What exactly was the silver-haired boy busy with? A project, or maybe an essay? But there were no library books around him, or at his table. 

Hyungwon tried to take an inconspicuous look at the notebook. But the boy had sat facing away from him, so Hyungwon couldn't make anything out. He was a little surprised at how disappointed he was. He had seen the silver-haired stranger every day for more than two weeks and he knew literally nothing about him, except for the fact that he liked smiling and was definitely not an advanced physics student.

The boy went on writing, so Hyungwon tried to get some work done. He read a few works, noted down some passages and some dates. The silence was almost uncomfortable to work in. He kept readying himself for a loud yawn or unnecessary comment, or even the scrape of wood on floor, but… nothing. The stranger worked quietly, the only sound coming from pen sliding across paper, and the occasional rustle as he turned a page.

Finally, as sunset made its leave and dusk approached, Hyungwon put back the books he'd taken out and got ready to leave. The silver-haired boy was still writing diligently, head bent over his work. Hyungwon allowed a small smile at that silver head as he walked past, and then left the building, still incredibly curious. 

 

The silver-haired boy wasn't there the next day.

Hyungwon noted the empty seat, but didn't think much of it. Perhaps the boy was late. He could have an extra class, or one of his classes was running long. There were any number of reasons why the stranger wasn't there right then. Hyungwon told himself he'd show up eventually, stomping his way down the library before dropping into a chair.

He decided to get some work done in the meantime. He categorised his notes, cancelling some extra information and highlighting important bits. Hyungwon didn't actually need any of the library books anymore, but he'd still come anyway. He'd told himself it was just because he liked the place, but that reason was getting flimsier day by day. 

It was stupid, he knew that. He didn't know anything about the silver-haired young man who sat at the next table. But he wanted to know about him, and that was enough.

But what was the point anyway? He had that handsome hyung of his, with that blond hair and white, flawless skin. Hyungwon had never thought himself jealous of anyone. He was tall, built like a runway model, and had a pretty face too, with large dark eyes and plump pink lips. But he would admit he felt a twinge of envy when the silver boy had smiled at the blonde, had walked with him out the door.

In fact, Hyungwon had a feeling those two were together right at that moment, laughing over coffee and cake.

He tried to go back to his notes. It was no use. Every couple of minutes his eyes would be drawn to the great double doors, expecting to see the silver stranger walk into the library and take up his usual spot at the next table.

He told himself it was okay if the silver-haired boy was on a date, but it was definitely not.

Hyungwon was getting more and more irritated at the silence, and his mood was not helped when he realised he needed a page number from  _ Poetry From the Red Turban Invasion.  _ He swore silently and made his way to the poetry section, and roughly pulled the book out of the shelf.

A piece of paper fell out. Curious, Hyungwon bent down and picked it up.

_ Hey _

_ I'll get straight to the point. I'm tired of hanging out at the library every day just to watch you, and I'm sure you're tired of watching me from behind your books. Want to go for a coffee? _

_ I'm outside if it's a yes _

_ Lee Minhyuk _

Hyungwon stared at the note. Lee Minhyuk. So that was the silver-haired boy's name. Lee Minhyuk.

And he came to the library every day for Hyungwon. That's why he just flipped through random books. He wasn't there for the books.

A blush started to creep into Hyungwon’s cheeks, and he glanced around to see if anyone was watching him. The poetry section was the quietest area in the library, and was deserted apart from him. He was about to put the note in his pocket and get back to his table, when a question suddenly came to mind.

How did Minhyuk know which book Hyungwon would open? Hyungwon had read different books almost every day. There was no way of knowing—

And then Hyungwon remembered Minhyuk writing all afternoon the day before, and the sheets of paper with him.

At random, Hyungwon pulled out another poetry book, this one a slim volume from the beginning of the Joseon era. He flipped through the pages, and there, stuck neatly in the middle of a poem about winter, was a note.  _ Hey I'll get straight to the point. I’m tired of hanging out— _

Another book on early Goryeo dynasty poetry.  _ Hey I'll get straight to the point— _

A book about poetry written during the Korean War.  _ Hey I'll get— _

A volume of contemporary poetry. One on poetry during World War II, another Joseon poetry book. A book about Renaissance era poetry in Europe, written completely in English.  _ Hey I'll get straight to the point— _

And in one fat ancient poetry book:  _ My hand is cramping. Coffee? Lee Minhyuk _

Hyungwon stared at the note, and started laughing. He had no idea why. He just did. It was a good laugh, though. He felt good. He continued laughing, until a librarian found him and whispered angrily, “Quiet please.”

It took a moment, but Hyungwon stopped. Then he gathered up his things and walked right out of the library.

In the sunlight, Lee Minhyuk’s hair shone like burnished steel. He smiled when he saw Hyungwon— a great, dazzling smile, and all for him. 

Hyungwon smiled back, took a breath and said, “Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the saga of _Can I Ever_ Not _Write A Fic About Hyungwon_ continues...  
>  An old story idea I finally decided to write. Pacing problems once more. Nothing more to say, really. I'm glad I signed up for the fic bingo (even if I did squeeze the deadline most times... ^^;). Some great prompts, some great ideas, and I had a lot of fun :)


End file.
